Justin gets Grounded
' Justin gets Grounded is an american animated-comedy goanimate show. Rated:TV-PG Plot A 14-year old named Justin Robinson is a troublemaker who always get grounded for name calling, buying stuff while grounded, and other reasons. Trivia * Justin's Mom's Name, Elizabeth Robinson is based on a name of a woman who is a American poet and professor. * The Beating up Part of "Justin beats up AnastasiaDisney (aka Justin gets ungrounded in Canada)" is censored in UK, Italy, and Japan because it may be iffy for kids. * Justin's Friend, Tyler might return in some new episodes since he made a first appearance in "Justin scares the kids" * "Justin gets Finding Nemo on DVD while Grounded" is the most viewed episode and the most popular episode. Development Concept and creation 6 months after vegadark joined roblox, he found a website called goanimate on 2012. The day after he founded it, he created a show called mysterious quest. He hasn't made another goanimate video until March 18, 2013. On March 18, 2013, chocolatemilkshake808 made an idea. He made a grounded series called "Justin gets Grounded", But the idea was originally in Feburary 2013 with a belated trailer and official trailer. A couple weeks later, it is released on Cartoon Network. Then on May 12, 2013, he made a new episode called Justin gets Late. The series became popular to many goanimate users. The rating of the series is TV-PG. A few scenes may resemble Fish Hooks and Gravity Falls. On July 1, 2013, BASEBALL DIVA retired. On July 11, 2013, Chocolatemilkshake808 made a trailer of justin vs me. It was supossed to be a special, however, it turned into a short episode due to running out of voice credits. In August 2, 2013, Chocolatemilkshake808 made a new intro. On August 10, 2013, Chocolatemilkshake808's 6 year old cousin, ironmanfan24 made his version of JGG. The Creator predicted that season 2 will be in early or mid april 2014, but people are not sure. Cancellation On March 30, 2015, he ended Justin gets Grounded with a series finale called Justin's Revenge. It was about him finally grounding his parents, sister, and brother to teach them a lesson. After that, Tyler came and asked Justin if he wants to go to the movies and Justin said yes. And they went. The reason why chocolatemilkshake808 cancelled it is because he is losing interest in it and is moving on to his other shows called The Cryptids and Character Elimination. It is unknown if he cancelled Tom and George gets Grounded and The Amazing Adventures of Ivy though. Related Shows * Tom and George gets Grounded * The Amazing Adventures of Ivy * The Cryptids * The Dumb Zebra * Coby's Talk Show (upcoming) Parents Guide Rating TV-PG-V (most episodes) TV-14-DLV (Justin Smoked Weed only) TV-14-V (Mom vs the Police only) Ages You may had to be 13 and over to watch by yourself. Violence Character(s) Beating Up another Character, little or no blood. One episode of the series had more blood when violence occurred. Another episode had someone died with lots of blood Language Insulting, words like Heck, Freaking, Poop, Stupid, and Idiot. One episode used fat. Only a couple episodes used Idiot One episode used stronger words like Shit, Hell, Damn, F*ck, Bitch bastard and porno GoAnimate Awards *Favorite GoAnimate Network Show 2013 (Lost) *Best Character 2013 (Won) *Favorite GoAnimate Network Show 2014 (Won) *Favorite Grounded Series 2014 (Won) Reception This show has generally positive reviews. Imdb gave it 8.6 stars, metacritic gave it 74%, and Common Sense Media gave it four to five stars. Poll What is your favorite character? Justin Justin's Dad Justin's Mom Alexis Max Kaithlyn Brian Ms. Susan other What review did you give to this show? Positive Mixed Negative What's your favorite episode? Justin floods the house Pilot Justin gets Late Justin gets Ice Age: The Meltdown on DVD Justin gets no money and gets baby show DVDs Justin gets Finding Nemo on DVD while Grounded (the most popular episode) Justin watches Powerpuff Girls while Grounded other All of Above None of Above Do you like Justin Yes No Who cares? Category:Web Shows Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Series Category:GoAnimate Category:Comedy World Category:Rated PG Shows Category:Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Category:Cancelled shows Category:Ended Shows Category:Vegadark stuff